Lopez's Garage
by Brittanadotcom
Summary: From the car you were fixing you were expecting the owner to be a snobby, rich guy, but that turned out wrong as you came face to face with a hot blonde. ONESHOT, BRITTANA


It was a busy day at the 'Lopez' garage and Santana couldn't wait to go home, drink a couple of beers with Puck as she watched Lakers against Warriors. She wasn't a mayor Lakers fan in the earlier days, but ever since she and Puck moved in together they've always watched Lakers whenever they've played.

"Hey, Lo!" Puck yells across the room.

"What?" Santana replies rather annoyed as she comes out from under the car on her creeper.

"I just finished up the car that came in two days ago and the owner isn't coming until tomorrow anyways so I'm heading home. Do you want to order take out?" Puck asks as he strippes out of his coveralls.

"Sure, just choose whatever, I'm okay with anything. I'll try to hurry with this sweet ride right here and then I'll call you when I'm on my way, okay?" Santana says as she rolls under the car once again.

"Yeah, better hope the owner to this car isn't a perv like last time, huh? As a guy myself I'll admit it's kind of hard to look away when you show a good amount of cleavage." Puck smirks.

"Gross, Puckerman. If I wasn't under this car right now I'd punch you with this tool."

"Whatever, Snix. I'll see you back home." Puck laughs as he walks out of the garage.

You see, Santana and Puck are NOT dating. They used to in high school for popularity, but as soon as people found out that Santana digged the chicks just as much as Puck, they broke it off as good friends. Puck was a bit of an asshole, but he was also the one that supported Santana the most when her dad past away five years ago. After her dad passed away, Santana and Puck took over the garage and became roommates.

Puck is also kind of dating Quinn Fabray, but she lives six hours away so they have their ups and downs. As for Santana, she's not dating anybody. There was this girl, Marley, but they ended it after a year when she was cheating on her with "trouty mouth" as Santana likes to call Sam. After her, she hasn't really met anyone interesting, just a few good one night stands.

"Excuse me?" Santana hear a feminine voice ask. _'Probably gay' _Santana thought.

"I'll be right out, your car is finished in five minutes, Mr. Pierce." Santana replies politely.

"Well actually it's Mrs. Pierce, but you can call me Brittany." The girl states.

"Well then, Brittany, your car is soon as good as new." Santana says.

"Awesome. Fortunately you're not the guy with the mohawk who hit on me when I delivered my car. I was about to rip his mohawk off."

"Puck? He's an asshole with a girlfriend who hits on every hot girl he sees. Don't know how his girlfriend can handle it though, but he's a great friend." Santana replies honestly.

"Have you always been just friends if you don't mind me asking?" Brittany asks.

Santana felt awfully comfortable having a conversation with this 'Brittany' girl and she couldn't wait to see how she looked like. Puck thought Lauren Sizez in high school was hot, so you never know how this girl looks like. She sounded hot though.

"Not at all. We kind of dated in high school, but only because he was the quarterback and I was the head cheerleader. We ended it as soon as people found out that I played for the other team though." Santana answers.

"Head cheerleader? Very impressive, Mrs Lopez." Brittany says. If Santana wasn't wrong it sounded extremely like this Brittany girl was flirting with her.

"Please call me Santana. You didn't even mention me playing on the other team, which I have to say is really great, but are you a hidden homophobic or something waiting for me to come out from under your car and then attack me?"

"Ha ha, you're funny. I'm a lesbian myself, or bi-curious because I've dated guys before, so no, I won't attack you." Brittany laughs.

"Good, because I'm coming out now." Santana says.

"I thought you already were out?" Brittany jokes.

"Ha, you're funny too." Santana smirks as she rolled out and when she did so she became speechless for the first time in her entire life. Right in front of her stood the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She was the kind of dream girl, the one you can see on the front of a magazin. Because here stood a fit lady with never ending legs and blonde hair with a beautiful smile and the bluest eyes she's ever witnessed.

"You're beautiful." Santana blurts.

"Why thank you, Santana." Brittany replies with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to say it, not that it's not true because god damn woman, you're hot, or maybe beautiful, I mean both, and now I'm just rambling and making a fool of myself, aren't I?

_'Where are your manners, Santana, greet her properly' _Santana thought.

"I'd say the opposite actually, you're quite the charmer." Brittany smiles holding a hand out for Santana. The latina smirked and grabbed her hand pulling herself up from the creeper with help of Brittany. This might've been a bad idea because now she stood face to face with Brittany who also was taller than her. _'Score' _Santana thought.

"Hi there stranger." Santana jokes biting her lip.

"Boobs." Brittany suddenly blurts.

"What?" Santana laughs looking at a now blushing Brittany.

"You've great boobs. They look squeezable, that's all." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

"So I've heard." the latina says winking at her. "I'll be right out with your car keys." she adds walking to her office.

_'Cool down, Santana. It's just a girl, a really hot girl, but you can't lose your game no matter how hot she is. Now go out and be charming as you always are.' _Santana thought grabbing the blonde's car keys.

"Yeah, I'm just on my way over now. .. Yeah, mum, I'm not ditching my grandma's birthday, you know I wouldn't do that." Brittany says rolling her eyes, but still smiling at Santana.

"Bye, Brittany." Santana mouths giving the blonde her car keys and leaving for her office once again.

"SO STUPID!" Santana shouts once she's inside her office and then starts stripping out of her coveralls._ 'Why didn't I give her my number or anything!? It's not everyday you see a hot girl with the most beautiful smile.' _Santana thinks frustrated. As she's about to put her pants on the door burst open with a gaping Brittany.

"So hot." Brittany says as she's in front of Santana in matter of seconds grabbing her ass, pulling her against her and giving Santana the hottest kiss she's ever received.

Yep, for the first time in five years, Santana didn't mind at all that she didn't watch Lakers play against the Warriors.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad because I didn't write the sex scene, but I've never written one so I think it's for the best that I left the fic like this. **


End file.
